A New Day Has Come
by TheGirlInTheQuestion
Summary: After losing her only family Buffy Summers just wants to forget, and after losing his, so does he.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon and Doctor Who is property of the BBC.

Summary: After loosing her only family Buffy Summers just wants to forget, so does he…

A/N: Well, I'm a Who fan, it had to be done. Enjoy.

* * *

It had been a fairly run of the mill patrol. Nothing compared to the horrors that had been witnesses in Sunnydale, the council had discovered a new nest of recently sired vampires hiding in a warehouse in the centre of the city. Since there didn't seem anything too dangerous about the task they had only sent a small squad made up of the Omega Slayer Buffy, four newly called Slayers with little field experience and Dawn, who had insisted on coming along to watch over one of the youngest Slayers Bethany, who she had taken to watching over.

As they had entered the building the five Slayers had taken care of the newly sired vamps with ease while Dawn stood and observed them, making mental notes on what each new Slayer needed to work on with their Watchers. It was as they were leaving and the group was busy congratulating themselves that they almost didn't see the sire launch himself at Buffy, ready to tear at her flesh. But he didn't quite make it.

Almost two months later Buffy Summers sat alone in a dingy bar in the centre of London. That ordinary night in June had been the night that she had reached breaking point. For years after the battle in Sunnydale she had watched young Slayers die in various ways, she had buried bodies and spoken at funerals, it always hurt. But this…this was worse.

The sire hadn't had time to drain her of her blood, but before Buffy had a chance to turn him in to dust, he had snapped her neck in two.

That was the moment Dawn Summers had died. And the moment all the wires holding Buffy to the earth had snapped.

Buffy had held the limp body of her sister as close to her body as she could, as if she could squeeze life back in to her, she only let go once the Scoobie's arrived and Giles injected her with a sedative so they could take the body to the morgue. From that point on Buffy had fallen in to a downward spiral, she threw herself in to the most dangerous of missions, being reckless with her decisions and detaching herself from those around her. Her last mission had been based in London, at Canary Wharf; she had taken an entire squad with her, of the thirty well trained Slayers that had entered the battle, only eight had returned. The council still had no clue as to what they had been fighting against, men made of metal and robots that flew high above the buildings. They also had no clue as to what had saved them, but they were grateful, the council had their top researchers working through their database to see just what kind of demons that had been up against, but there had been no results, whatever it had been, it was nothing they had ever come across before.

"Can I get you another drink?" A male voice shocked Buffy out of her thoughts. She looked up to see a fairly handsome man with blonde hair leaning over her, he'd been there when she'd arrived and had been watching her ever since. It was slightly creepy the way he'd been watching her, but she was used to it, she spent most of her evenings in bars like this and a girl like her was bound to attract some attention, but she didn't care.

"No." She responded, she didn't want to waste her time being polite; it usually gave them the wrong idea.

"Just one? You seem awfully sad, just one drink and a chat?" He pressed. Buffy looked him in the eye and gave him the 'I'm not in the mood, please leave me alone' glare that she had perfected over the last few evenings in which she had been hounded by men who simply would take no for an answer. He placed a hand on her arm, "All I'm asking is to buy you one drink" he tightened his grip, "It's not much."

Usually by this point, Buffy would have pulled his hand off and griped it a little too hard, not so hard that it would break, but hard enough that it would still hurt in the morning, they'd usually back off after that. But she'd had enough, earlier that morning Willow had been chasing her up for an answer as to when she'd be back at the council and then she'd had the exact same for Xander and Giles. It wasn't that she wasn't coming back, she just needed more time, it just stressed her out more than it would've usually, it was the anniversary of Faiths death, exactly one year ago Faith had been driving through Glasgow to recruit a newly called Slayer, she had been hit head on by another driver. It had been such an ordinary way to die for a Slayer who had faced so many difficult trials. Despite their differences Buffy had still felt close to the Slayer, she was now the last of the original Slayer line, she had almost felt emptier without Faith, she had a connection to all the Slayers but with Faith had been stronger, and it was most likely because of the direct link between the two. All she wanted to do was sit alone in the dark with her memories. What she didn't want was to be leered at buy some sleaze while she got progressively more and more drunk.

This is probably why she snapped at his touch.

She stood up from the bar stool she had been sitting on, twisted round and punched the guy in the face. Hard. Then walked out of the bar as if nothing had happened. Upon exciting the bar, her vision slightly hazy from too much to drink and blood pounding in her ears she found herself sat on a park bench outside a large department store. If she hadn't been so caught up in her own thoughts she would have noticed the small creature standing behind her, she would've also noticed the laser gun it had pointing at her back, however she did notice the man that stepped out of the blue, old fashioned police box…

"Run."


End file.
